Drabble no Jutsu! ShikaIno style
by Cassandra's Paradox
Summary: Some random drabbles written while on a neverending plane ride. ShikaIno, and later a mention of onesided ShikaTema gasp!
1. The Space between Dream and Reality

**AN: I haven't written anything in a LONG LONG time, so bear with me, I'm a bit rusty. This is kinda long to be a drabble, but I didn't feel like elaborating on whole life-stories and stuff. I was jet-lagged, okay???  
**

**Originally written on a plane to Portland, Oregon, and then edited EXTENSIVELY to the annoyance of my seat mate... haha****  
**

**6- The space between dream and reality**

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed... except for the fact I have a poster with ShikaIno written on it... but that's it.  
**

* * *

It could be lengthened or lessened within a fraction of a second. With one deft hand in fate, the course of reality could be changed to fit the wheeling plot of a dream.

**XxXxXxXxX**

When Ino woke, panting, alone in her dark room, she wasn't sure what to believe. Her dream had been so clear; Shikamaru had been struck in the chest with Sasuke's heightened chidori, and had slipped into an unconsciousness that spoke of death. But Tsunade had appeared, her fight with Juugo forgotten, and whisked the genius jonin away, into the black twilight. It was then that Ino had awoken, knowing that it had only been a dream. Sleep overtook her and she only had a moment of conscious thought before she was claimed by her dreams to wonder to herself as to why she was so tired.

And the next morning, as she strode towards her family-owned flower shop to open up for the day, she ran into her father shutting the very door she had ready to unlock and start the morning. Ino approached, confused as her father turned and regarded her grimly.

"Ino… I forgot to tell you, the shop's closed for the day. You've been through so much in the past day… and your mother thought, well, he's getting out of surgery soon and if you wanted to see him…" Inoichi trailed off, not wanting to upset the delicate balance of emotions his daughter had managed to gain since the night previous. His discretion, however, did nothing to help; the news hit Ino like an unforeseen tidal wave and she found herself unable to breathe. The truth, the reality of it all, and her disillusions… it was as though she was reliving the last terrible moments of her nightmare in a darker, more shadowed world.

But steely resolve set in, the water from the wave dissipated, and without looking back at her father, she jumped away in the direction of the hospital.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Some will find in the most difficult fashion that the span between dream and reality is not quite as large as many think.

* * *

**Okay, you may believe the story you have just read was a waste of your time and I need to find some writing class the help me with my non-creative issue, but a review would be appreciated. ShikaIno is a totally luff ship, so I was inspired by the luff. It's kinda hard to resist.**

**If I really get my head into it... the next chapter should be up in less than an hour. Peace out until then!**


	2. Jolt!

**AN: Okay, so I was gonna post this last night but I got wrapped up in another fic that I'm trying to figure out... yeah. So be on the lookout for that sometime before Christmas! **

**3- Jolt!**

**Disclaimer: Yes... ever since last night I HAVE acquired the means to own Naruto... I'm not bluffing, I swear!  
**

* * *

Normally when an average human thinks of a jolt, they think of a quick stop in a car, or a sudden, unexpected step on a flight of stairs. But the to-be genin of Konoha weren't average in any way, shape or form. And for a young Ino Yamanaka, the first jolt in her premature didn't posses any physical presence at all. 

Ino had harbored a crush on her best guy-friend for as long as she could remember. Their fathers would visit each other and place her in a room with the only other child her age, being Shikamaru Nara. Ever since their first meeting as small children, Ino had been slightly annoyed by her counterpart's laziness and lack of motivation, but she ultimately looked up to him. The admiration she harbored had turned into a crush, one that the other girls could tease her about endlessly, so she quickly covered it up with a pseudo-crush on Sasuke. She knew she would never become close to him due to his many admirers… the perfect cover.

Unfortunately, she descended so deep into her cover that her original motives were forgotten.

**XxXxXxXxX**

During the genin team announcements, as she absentmindedly doodled all over her paper, she heard her name and Shikamaru's spoken in swift recurrence, and she was met with the soft brown eyes that jolted her back into the reality of reason. When he responded to her quickly composed snide comment with a half amused and smug reply, she began to answer him in anger, but found herself lost for words. Suddenly she felt ashamed of herself. Suddenly she felt as though she had double-crossed everyone. And even through the fact that Shikamaru was on her genin team, she suddenly felt more alone then before.

* * *

**Okay, the next two chapters are going through some work because I wrote them and I'm NOT happy with them, so I have to expand a bit more. It won't take any more than 4 days, I promise! I just don't want any of them getting OOC... so we'll see what happens.**

**Until next time, review!! **


	3. Violence

**AN: This one required a LOT of work cuz i had to go back and re-watch the episode... and I had to add WAY more detail to the story. It's not emotional or very romantic, but I'm proud of this chapter cuz I kept them pretty in character.  
**

**21- violence**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Okay people??? **

* * *

All though the life of a ninja, fighting technique is tested and refines. The chuunin exams were no exception.

When the match between Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka was announced, the members of Team 10 were more than scared. Ino's full potential, in their opinions, barely added up to the other kunoichi's; Sakura _had_ been training with the Uchiha prodigy and the Kyuubi container, after all.

And so the match began, with Shikamaru, Choji, and Asuma biting their nails more than usual.

After ten minutes, the fight seemed to be going nowhere, and the other genin were becoming tired of the evenly matched kunoichi, when inexplicably, something in Ino changed. Her temper changed.

And her emotions _exploded_.

Shikamaru couldn't help but stare at his teammate as she lost her head, and restrained himself from sighing. Ever since their near-failed C-ranked mission, Shikamaru had had his doubts about the female member of the team.

By falling apart during a crucial battle, in Shikamaru's eyes, Ino had just proved herself as the weakest link on the team.

Even Choji had more to offer to their team than she did. He could actually use full frontal attacks and bowl down an enemy ninja that tried to stop them.

But Ino…she had no medical skills, her offensive and defensive maneuvers were strictly average, and her jutsu was only totally effective when paired with his shadow possession jutsu.

Shikamaru began to blank out on the match, knowing it would be uneventful and probably too troublesome to watch.

Ino and Sakura fought and fought, evenly matched, when suddenly, out of the blue, Ino trapped Sakura with her own chakra. It was an ingenious idea, infusing chakra with her hair to make a chakra rope that would hold Sakura in place, much like his shadow possession jutsu.

Ino started to talk to Sakura, explaining how losing it was just an act, and how easy it was to lure her into her trap.

All Shikamaru would do was stare in amazement and quite a bit of surprise at her incredible control of the situation, when a sudden feeling hit him like a ton of bricks. He was angry he hadn't realized it before. No, it wasn't _that_ feeling, but one of…respect. And surprise.

Ino had planned through each step ahead, had strategized; Shikamaru smirked. He must have been rubbing off on her.

* * *

**Alright guys! Another chapter, another day. Just wait until I get to the weekend. Hehe.**

**Over and out. **


End file.
